


Property Rights

by Capucine



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 20 Minutes Into The Future, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst, Children, Clones, Drama, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Harm to Children, Healthy Relationships, Hiding, M/M, Married Couple, teen Damian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Stephanie have moved far out of the superhero world. With a Superboy clone son and a biological daughter, they have made a life for themselves in the Midwest, out from under the radar.</p><p>But they're about to be dragged back in: someone wants their child.</p><p>And they're not the only family being dragged into this mess: Cass, Damian, Jason, they're all going to become embroiled in it. Whether they want to be or not.</p><p>Because when Ra's al Ghul wants something, he is not above dirty tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, OC kids, but not horrific ones. Based off an OTP prompt: 'What would your OTP do if their child was 'the chosen one?''
> 
> :)
> 
> Also somewhat inspired by a picture by nevolition on Tumblr! He is extremely cool and you should check him out if you like batfam feels. :P I know I do!

They called her Bean when she was very small. Hell, even when Steph was pregnant with her.

Bean was really not strictly a tiny, helpless infant, not anymore. Her real name was actually Jemma (‘like a gem, Tim!’) and because Tim wanted it, the middle name was Eowyn. And she ended up with Bean anyway.

Jemma Eowyn ‘Bean’ Drake-Brown was a handful. She had her hair in long, dark waves at this point, bright blue eyes that lit up at things to do. Whether it be taking apart a toaster with Dad or learning how to handstand with Mom, making a fire with Dad or throwing knives with Mom, Jemma was extremely lively and hands-on.

And the only relative she really knew at this point was Cass, or, ‘Aunt Cass the Badass!’ 

Which made Cass chuckle and Tim get that look on his face like ‘does your mouth know no bounds, Steph?’

They weren’t superheroes. Decidedly so.

Bean, Jemma, she was their genetic kid, but there was also Kaden.

Kaden was his own can of worms, and one of the reasons they left. Kaden had the bluest eyes, black hair, an affinity for curling in his Dad’s lap much like a cat. He seemed intensely focused on things at times, and very much preferred reading and absorbing all the knowledge before doing things.

Kaden was also Kryptonian. And a clone. Of Superboy.

Who, as it turned out, did eventually return from the dead, but Kaden had already been…well, created, by Tim.

It created a rift at best. Tim had realized just what he’d done, in some ways, but was completely unwilling to give Kaden up, having very much attached to the baby.

Kaden was Little Bug, at this point, a nickname he had resignedly accepted. Steph conjectured that it had come from Snugglebug, saying she vaguely recalled that when they were still in the process of disappearing, but either way, Little Bug, or as Jemma tended to say it, Li’l Bug, was the nickname that stuck.

Kaden was eight years old. Jemma was almost six.

And they lived in a rural area that Tim had bought, an expanse of land to hide on, forged identity for Kaden and his own and Steph’s half-disguised. He didn’t need to completely forge new identities, he’d figured, just enough to throw people off.

Today was a day of planting the garden. 

Jemma was literally streaked all over with the black dirt, screeching happily as she tried to ride on her unwilling brother’s back.

“Bean, get off,” Kaden murmured, sounding rather disgruntled. His superpowers had barely begun to manifest, and he was physically stronger than Jemma and probably always would be—but strength alone did not always win.

As Tim and Steph were both proof of. Mortal, non meta martial artists, they certainly had proved time and again that powers or more physical strength or size did not win a battle.

“I’m gonna win!” Jemma sang out, “Go faster, L’il Bug!”

“I’m not the horse!” Kaden insisted, walking along with Jemma hanging off like a monkey. She was giggling uproariously, as she tended to.

“Yeah, you are! You got hooves and everything,” Jemma giggling, accidentally snorting in her glee.

“That is a gross exaggeration,” Kaden replied, and Tim could see Steph choking on her laughter at Kaden’s mimic of Tim.

“Kay, guys,” Tim said, as Cass watched with amusement, “That’s enough. Jemma, get off your brother, he doesn’t want to play that game right now.”

Jemma dropped off with a groan. “But he’s the best horse!”

“He still said no, Jemma. We listen when people say no.” Tim patted a tomato plant into place. It was a narrow window in this part of the country to grow tomatoes, but the rewards were pretty good and they weren’t high maintenance.

Very different from children.

Cass loped over then, easily lifting Jemma over her head. Tim loved the grin of pure delight that crossed Cass’s face when she interacted with Jemma and Kaden. He also loved the looks on his kids’ faces.

And their noises, such as Jemma’s screech of delight.

Kaden came over, and leaned against Cass’s side, apparently unwilling to say that he wanted to ‘fly’ too. And Cass tucked Jemma under one arm, and lifted Kaden with the other. Then, took off full speed down the stretch of garden.

Cass’s stamina and strength. But, she was still at peak physical training, still in that world where people needed to be almost superhuman. Where they needed to contend with superhumans.

Tim looked to Steph, a sarcastic frown on his face. “Well. I guess only Mom and Dad have to garden, and everyone else gets the rewards, huh, Steph?”

“Ah, how we suffer,” Steph said, barely disguised grin. 

“And all for beans,” Tim sighed melodramatically.

“Well, Mom and Dad get some other rewards,” Steph said, leaning over and smearing dirt on Tim’s forehead. It clicked pretty fast what she meant when she leaned in and started kissing him. He got lost in the moment a little, as Steph’s lips did that delightful thing where she sucked at his bottom lip, and he was pretty sure gardening was about to get forgotten a little when he heard a loud,

“Mommy and Daddy are gonna have another baby!”

Tim choked at that, not so much at being ‘caught’ by the kids, but because having a baby was not in the plans yet and he hadn’t heard them return. And how exactly Jemma had decided they were going to have a baby.

Steph started laughing while Cass smiled kind of ruefully, standing there with both kids and Jemma flailing happily from under her arm. Kaden was standing there, apparently not impressed.

“And how did you reach this conclusion?” Tim asked, a question he often found himself asking with Jemma.

“You’re in the cabbage patch and you’re doing the Mommy-Daddy stuff!”

Steph sounded like she might die laughing. Tim gave her a look for being so unhelpful.

“That’s not how babies, uh, come about. Not quite,” Tim sighed. Jemma was…vaguely aware of how babies came about. Steph didn’t believe in lying to the kids, just not being graphic or anything, so none of the ‘God put a baby in Mommy’s tummy cause your parents love each other!’ bullshit, but still not too in depth.

Obviously.

Cass was lifting Jemma now, saying, “Cabbages do not make babies.”

But that was about when Tim caught a look in her eyes. Sad, somehow. Regretful. And she was looking straight at Jemma.

It made Tim’s breath catch in his throat. Cass was not the type for simple jealousy. Something was happening. He didn’t know what, but his stomach was already turning.

Cass saw that he’d seen, and her face turned sadder. Like now she had to tell him what it was.

“Kaden,” Tim said, perhaps a little more softly than necessary, “Why don’t you and Jemma go play in the treehouse? Aunt Cass and Mom and I need to talk.”

Kaden got a serious look on his face. He looked like he’d been pondering the idea of a baby or how babies occurred, but now his blue eyes took on the look of someone given an important task. “Come on, Bean.”

Jemma whined, but when Kaden held his arms out in an invitation for a piggyback ride, she went along without protest. Watching his daughter probably knee his son in the ribs would normally make him shake his head, a slight smile on his face as he despaired of teaching that girl to exercise just a little caution.

Now, it felt like a rock was sitting in his stomach.

Cass, he, and Steph stepped inside the house that Tim and Steph had built themselves (baby Kaden in a baby sling or alternately toddling around and being kept from sharp tools). The place was decidedly rustic, a bit messily and amateurish in construction at first, but they’d learned. They’d had to learn if they wanted winter to not suck ass.

Or cause frostbite and have to go to an ER.

Which was a danger in and of itself. They were off the radar here—an ER would probably ask questions, and it was dangerous to risk a little trail popping up.

Cass was worth the risk, though.

She was looking at them like she hated to be the bearer of horrific news.

“They want Kaden, don’t they? They’re going to try to take him again,” Tim said, before Cass could tell them, could gather up the words.

Cass shook her head. “It’s Jemma.”

“What? Why?” Steph said, utter confusion on her face.

And Tim was shocked as well. Who would want his daughter? She was fantastic, adorable, lively as all get out…but who would want to take her from him? She was human. If you were the kind of nefarious, soulless person who stole children from their parents or saw people as pawns, it wouldn’t make much sense to kidnap a six year old girl, even if her parents had once been superheroes.

Cass pursed her lips a moment, and explained, “Ra’s. He wants her because she’s your daughter.”

It felt like a punch to the gut. Tim could see Cass’s eyes on him, remember the small obsession that Ra’s had had with _him_ …

If he’d had the opportunity and reason to take Tim as a small child, he would probably have ended up much like Damian.

And that was not happening to Jemma. 

“How much time do we have?” he said weakly.

“What the fuck?!” Steph finally snapped. “Why the fuck does he want my goddamn daughter?! Let him come, I will—“

“I know,” Cass said firmly, sadly, saying, her tone conveying that she would fight to the death to protect Jemma. And that she knew even all three of them could not stand against an army of ninjas, especially here. The point was that it was hidden, not a fortress. It had a bunker, and a good one at that, but it was not defensible against an army of people from the League of Assassins.

Cass hugged Steph tightly, and Steph clung, body shaking with rage.

It was safe to assume it wasn’t a minute will change everything kind of deal, because Cass would not do that to them.

“I set them on a false trail. We have a week, or more.” Cass said softly. 

And Tim was having a little difficulty breathing. This was not the first time someone had tried to pry his child from his arms, and it had always been him. Related to him. Who he was and what he’d done.

But he had to not break down. He had to save his daughter, protect his son and work with his wife. They were a team. They could do this.

Cass’s hand was on his shoulder. “We need to get ready. I will stay. Okay?”

And Stephanie held him tightly, almost aggressively. “We’re going to be okay. We’re going to do this.”

“I know,” Tim murmured back, and held her tightly too.

The kids’ sounds made it in through the window, happy screaming, and he could feel a pang in his chest. They had no idea what was about to happen.

But, they would be safe.

That much he promised himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a road-trip--and the kids are divided on whether or not this is good.
> 
> Tim knows it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? And some angst?

Tim would easily protect his daughter with his life, there were no questions about that—would do the same for Kaden, Steph, Cass—but there was also no question that would be very ineffective as the first response.

Jemma seemed delighted they were bundling up, warm jackets and thick pants and gloves. Her blue coat made her excited, it being her favorite color. “Dad, Dad, can I wear an orange scarf too, the one with purple that Kaden made for me, pleaaase?”

Said brother, however, had been silent ever since the preparations began, lips held tightly together and following along with whatever they wanted. He was bundled in his red jacket (Steph had once joked they’d accidentally color-coded their kids for outings, and Tim had said, ‘accidentally?’) and had shoved his hands in the pockets, watching as his parents packed the necessities.

Wouldn’t be able to bring the knitting things, or any hobby items. Not that Kaden was that into knitting of late, but he’d enjoyed it as something for his hands to do and for the obvious delight it brought Jemma when he made her literally anything.

They were ready now.

And so Tim got down on his kids’ level, trying not to look scary serious. “Kaden, Jemma, I need you to one thing for me, this time while we’re moving, okay?”

They both nodded. Jemma giggled, seeming to think it was a joke.

Tim brushed her cheek with his thumb, wishing it was. “This is important: you need to do whatever Aunt Cass, Mom, or I tell you to do immediately. No questions asked.”

Kaden’s lips tightened, and he nodded.

“But why? Mom said rules are for asswipes!” Jemma said, it seeming to start clicking that something big and serious was afoot. Tim kind of wished it hadn’t clicked so fast for Kaden.

“It’s not a rules scenario,” Tim said gently, “It’s just that you need to trust us for a bit. It’s a sort of secret mission, okay?”

Kaden seemed to pale a little, and Tim really wished he didn’t _know_ what a ‘secret mission’ was. 

There had only been one big instance, when Kaden was four, but the boy had never forgotten. And it was a far smaller incident than what was going on.

He and Steph had only had to wipe a single person’s mind (they still had some of their ‘toys’ at that point). Something they had agonized over for weeks, even if the person was an asshole mercenary of sorts.

Dumping him somewhere without his memory was pretty horrific, and they’d decided against doing it again, the panic of the situation having made training kick in all too well.

Jemma was two and slept through the whole ordeal.

Kaden was quite awake and had refused to sleep anywhere but in Tim’s arms for a few weeks afterwards.

Tim turned to Kaden as Jemma nodded seriously. “Hey. Everything’s going to be okay, I promise.”

Kaden latched on to Tim fast, murmuring, “I know.”

That ‘I know’ a steadfast belief in Tim’s promise. Jemma wormed in quickly, small hand stroking up and down her brother’s back.

“Don’t worry, L’il Bug, I’m gonna fight anybody who scares you!”

She was certainly their daughter, Tim thought with a lump in his throat. She had no clue why Kaden was so much more cautious than she was, but she would definitely fight whatever phantoms were there, running in headlong.

Tim held both his children tightly, nearly feeling that desperation come over him again. They were so small. They couldn’t protect themselves. How dare anyone ever threaten them, his _children_ , the thought enough to make him squeeze them a bit tighter than usual.

Just as Jemma started to get antsy in the tight hug, he let them go. She promptly pecked him on the face, explaining, “Sorry, Dad, we just gotta go, but I really really love you big, okay?”

He laughed at that, easily seeing her mother’s impatience being passed on. Well, he could be impatient too, at times, he supposed.

Kaden hadn’t let go of him, though, and so, Tim rose, taking Kaden with him as the boy pressed his face into Tim’s neck. He was too big for a proper carry, but Tim had him anyway, the kid was kind of on the small side as it was.

Steph was wearing casual clothes, a reddish-pink hoodie and her blonde hair in a loose ponytail. She looked every bit the mom of two kids, though not necessarily in that frazzled, worn out way that Tim had seen with some moms. She looked like she was hiding animal crackers in the pocket; in actuality, it was weapons. Things they could sneak past security almost anywhere.

The screening system was kind of a joke.

Her eyes softened as she looked at Kaden, at the way Tim was carrying him, but instead she turned to Jemma. “Hey, Bean. You got your shoelaces tied?”

“Yeah! I did it myself!” Jemma chirped, kicking one foot up to show them. It was your basic hiking boot, except tiny. They did still get goods from the ‘muggle world’ (as Steph endlessly rejoiced in calling it) right then. Tim wondered if that led people to them, if they hadn’t been discreet enough.

Cass appeared then, looking like a casual traveler. Not standing out in being over or under dressed or visible. Her sweater was grayish. “We need to get going.”

“Aunt Cass! Carry me, pleease?” Jemma ran to her aunt, and Tim was suddenly reminded of Dick, the uncle that Jemma had never met. Who definitely had run into things headlong.

And he really, really hoped history didn’t repeat.

Cass easily lifted Jemma, sort of bumping her nose against hers, and then picked up the girl’s backpack. “We ready?”

Tim held Kaden a little tighter, feeling his son nuzzle closer. “Ready as we’ll ever be.”

Steph shook her head a little, looking like she might make a joke as she hefted her travel bag, Kaden’s backpack, and Tim’s bag. But it seemed to die as Cass swung open the door, the knowledge that they were leaving home behind surely sitting heavily in her chest.

Jemma seemed excited, though whether it was a happy excitement remained to be seen.

It was a chilly night, and they were going to drive all through it to the airport. Throw them off. If they had a whole week, then there was little need to rush to the nearest airport, and the further away the one they used was, the less likely the connection would be made.

They bundled into the van (a cutesy minivan) that Cass had acquired. Kaden seemed reluctant to leave Tim’s arms, though wouldn’t say so, so Cass gestured with her chin towards the back bench. He gave a look, the classic joke that she was trying to usurp his place as Steph’s husband, and settled back there with Kaden and Jemma.

Kaden was all right with being next to him, half lying on Tim’s leg and with Tim’s arm over his upper body, keeping him feeling secure. Jemma, however, was much too excited for such comforts. She was sitting straight up in her seat, and kept flashing bright eyes over at him. “Are we gonna see cows? I really like cows.”

“I have a feeling we may pass a number of cows, Jemma,” Tim said with a soft smile. She wouldn’t be awake by the time cows were visible in the morning light, most probably, but that was okay.

“That’s good,” Jemma said, a small grin on her face. “Don’t worry, L’il Bug, kay?”

Kaden made no such agreement.

Steph and Cass discussed directions ahead, using an old fashioned map—maps did not record your journey, after all, unlike a GPS.

They didn’t want to take chances on that front.

The drive was quiet, lulling, and Tim knew he’d have to take a turn driving, so, after about an hour that was completely uneventful, he drifted off. His kids already had, Jemma slumped against his side and snoring softly and Kaden curled half into his lap, only prevented from being fully curled by his seatbelt.

He felt some peace, his children sleeping on him safe and sound, and dreamed a little about being back home and the whole mess being the actual dream.

If he were lucky, it would be almost like a bad dream combined with a move.

But Tim was not a particularly lucky individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Kids sleeping on you is lovely. It just makes you want to protect them forever and cry cause that means they trust you a whole lot.
> 
> And poor Kaden. :( 
> 
> More action next chapter, I promise! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a nosedive--literally.

Tim woke up with a jolt as the van rumbled and shook, and he could hear Kaden let out a cry, and he tightened his arm around his son as he took in the situation as fast as he could.

The van was off the road.

It was dark.

And Steph was fighting the steering wheel.

He clutched his kids, as Jemma woke up and simply stared ahead at the trees trying to lurch at them. Tim’s heart hammered in his chest, his total lack of control over this situation disconcerting.

“Goddamnit!” Steph cursed loudly, and down, down the van went.

Jemma screamed.

Tim might have had it not felt like they left his soul behind, jerked out of his mouth.

They jerked to a stop with an ear-wrenching crunch, the groan of metal enough to make it sound like they were finished.

But, Tim realized, as he stared ahead, heart feeling like it would beat out of his ears, he was looking at the bottom of a deep ditch. And they clearly weren’t in it.

The van moved unnaturally, and was suddenly settled back on the road.

Steph and Cass were already grabbing weapons, ready to fight if necessary. Tim could feel Kaden cling, start shaking, and he felt like his chest was going to burst, because no one was going to hurt him again, or take Jemma, no one was hurting his kids--

But the figure that landed in front of the van, hands out in a gesture of peace, made him release a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

Kara.

The only one of the ‘Superfamily’ that had been outspoken about letting him keep his son. The only one who had been truly welcoming and accepting of Kaden.

And her blonde hair seemed to shine in their headlights just a little, and her blue eyes catch the light.

Stephanie was already getting out of the van, running across to hug Kara. As Tim understood, Kara Zor-El, or Kara Kent, was Superwoman now, and the costume seemed to reflect it.

A tight costume, as always, but far less flirty than her last one. It had pants, for one thing, a dark blue to the whole deal, though still a minimal cape. Like it was there in case she needed a flap of cloth for some reason.

She made him think of Wonder Woman for a moment, the confident stance, the emblazoned ‘S’ across her chest, the gauntlets of sorts.

And then she hugged Steph, and those comparisons were forgotten as she grinned like a giddy schoolgirl. 

Cass was looking back at Tim, and he nodded. 

“You guys want to say hi? It’s just Superwoman—she’s our friend,” Tim explained to Kaden and Jemma. He gently stroked back Kaden’s hair, but Jemma was already bouncing out of the vehicle, terror of the moment before seemingly forgotten.

He could see his tiny daughter already squeaking excitedly at Kara, who laughed a little, looking almost regretful.

But not in the way that spelled danger. No, in the way that she had never gotten to meet Jemma.

Kaden was still clinging, and Tim held him, petting his head and reassuring. “No one’s gonna take you away, Kaden, I promise. You’re okay. I know it was scary, but it’s all right now. I got you. Okay?”

Kaden nodded silently. 

And Tim slowly, carefully unbuckled him and his son, barely noticed the bruises on himself from the seatbelt, and checking Kaden over. He smiled at him, as the boy stood there unsurely. “Just as I thought. You’re all here.” He patted his son’s sides, and that made Kaden giggle.

“You ready to go out there?” Tim asked, and Kaden nodded.

They got out of the minivan, and Kara looked over.

She had technically met Kaden before. That was...a lot of drama, to put it lightly. Not as much on her part, of course, but anything involving Kaden’s time as an infant was full of drama. She came over, blue eyes soft, and leaned down to his level.

“Hey, Kaden. My name’s Kara. It’s nice to meet you.”

Kaden nodded, and stuck out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

They shook hands, and it seemed like the tension bled from Kaden. He was still rather purposely within arm reach of Tim, and would be equally orbiting if he were near Steph, honestly, as Tim knew from experience, but he was okay.

“Were we diverted?” Tim said softly, wanting to understand what had happened.

Kara nodded, though her eyes flashed to Kaden. “Yeah. I heard Steph panic, and I came.”

Her eyes held a small warning—if she could hear them, there were some other folks who could too. And eventually would, if they hadn’t already.

Tim could feel his throat tighten a little. “Ra’s’s people?”

“Mhm, but they’re in Alaska now.”

Tim couldn’t help a snort of laughter. “Thanks, Kara.”

She shifted from foot to foot, slightly, and smiled over at Kaden. “You want to go to your mama? I’d like to talk to your dad, if that’s okay.”

Kaden gave a solemn nod, and headed for Stephanie. She greeted him with open arms and let him attach around her waist. Jemma was having a good time describing how she would have stopped the van to Cass, who was nodding along like it wasn’t totally impossible.

Giant rubber bands weren’t a typical van-stopping plan, for sure.

Kara looked at Tim, and said, “So, Ra’s is after your daughter.”

“Yeah,” Tim sighed, feeling it weigh rather heavily on his shoulders. “Yeah, he is.”

Kara’s look was very sympathetic. She put a hand on his shoulder. “Steph and Cass explained you’re disappearing to a new spot. I could help. And I mean, the van is kind of ruined, if you’re trying to get to the airport still.”

Tim looked at the van. The front had a big dent, scratches all along the sides, and the back end was rather crunched. He could see where Kara had grabbed it too.

The tires were shredded, which was probably why they were veering so crazily when he woke up.

He had to hand it to Steph, keeping them from crashing as long as she did. It couldn’t have been easy in a minivan—they weren’t that maneuverable.

Stephanie could see him looking at her, and smiled back, as if to say, ‘What else did you expect? I have to protect you guys.’ And it put a warm feeling in his stomach. He was so glad to have her.

There was no one else he could imagine taking her place, whether it be fighting by his side or curling against him in their bed or waking him up with tea, toast, bacon, and eggs.

Or making messy pancakes with their kids together.

It wasn’t some idyllic life, for sure, but it was one he was glad he chose, after all they went through.

“We could probably use your help, but we’re concerned about attracting attention. As you saw, it’s a challenge not to attract any attention, even in a nondescript minivan,” Tim said with a grimace. He certainly didn’t want to turn her down, but he had to be careful.

Kara nodded. “Mild mannered Kara Kent coming up.”

She was back in a moment, dressed in basic jeans, a pullover hoodie that was a dull green, and wire rimmed glasses. Her hair was in a low ponytail. “This work?”

Tim smiled a little. “Yeah, you look normal.”

“Instead of stunningly gorgeous,” Steph teased, grinning as she came over with Kaden, Jemma, and Cass.

“Why does Superwoman look like a bum?” Jemma wanted to know.

“Bean, that’s rude,” Kaden said.

“Jemma, we’re dressed the same way,” Tim pointed out, as Steph laughed.

Jemma’s face pinched in concentration, thinking this paradox through. Her eyes flicked to Kara, then back to Tim, Steph, then at Kaden, and then Cass. Then she looked down at her own jacket. She nodded slowly. “Well, that’s true. But we normally dress like bums.”

“Jemma, honey, you haven’t met a bum,” Stephanie said, “Trust me, a bum is someone who just doesn’t care and doesn’t take care of themselves.”

“Or a bum can be a butt,” Kaden supplied.

Tim couldn’t help laughing a little. “Well, now that we’ve got that sorted, what’s the plan? Are we walking?”

“Yeah, it’s about a mile to the town ahead—it’s called Smithtown. How much more generic can you get?” Stephanie said with a laugh. She got more serious, as she said, “Kara, would you mind giving Jemma a piggyback ride?”

“Not at all,” Kara said with a smile.

Jemma jumped up, looping her arms easily around Kara’s neck, and Tim could relax a little. At least his daughter would be safe with Kara for now.

He moved to be near Kaden, and he could see Cass fall back to protect their rear.

To most people, it’d look casual, even if it was the wee hours of the morning.

But Steph’s hold on Kaden’s hand and Tim’s leading of the faction was strategic. Cass was watching the back, him the front. Steph was in charge of protecting Kaden primarily, and Kara had Jemma.

It was just a walk into town, and Tim thought they’d probably be fine.

He just hoped he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't my most popular, but I enjoy it. :) 
> 
> Hope Kara came across okay!
> 
> And yeah, Kaden's really not completely recovered from the attempted kidnapping or other things. Tim does his best to make him feel safe and not be like 'everybody's gonna snatch you!' but he can only do so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to the town is not so easy on Tim and Steph's kids. Neither is being there, in some ways.

Kaden was not one to complain of being tired. He tended to keep many complaints to himself.

While Tim’s parents probably found that an admirable trait in Tim as a child, he didn’t find it good in Kaden. He wished he would complain, but Kaden often insisted that other things were more important. Steph would usually make a comment, in a sigh, that you could tell Kaden was Tim’s son.

Right now, he was probably scared out of his mind. Not that he would outright say so, but the grip on Steph’s hand looked painful.

And it was another thing Tim loved about Steph and the way she cared for their children: she acted like it didn’t hurt. Occasionally rubbed back his hair and kissed the top of his head reassuringly. She knew that he had no intention of hurting her and had decided she could take it in favor of Kaden feeling secure.

Jemma was taking it more seriously as well. Piggy-backing on ‘Aunt Kara’, who she was murmuring to herself about coming with a rhyming nickname for, she kept quiet. It bothered Tim a little, as he wanted her to feel free to be loud, but that freedom wasn’t an option.

And that made him furious.

The very idea of his children feeling trapped made him want to tear Ra’s’s face off. He felt violently protective and seethingly angry. After his own childhood, there were two things he held above all else in his parenting: freedom and love.

Which sounded extremely like a hippie thing, but what he meant by that was that he wanted his kids to feel free and be able to be who they were, and he wanted them to know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, they were loved.

Kaden had kind of awakened that in him. That realization.

Tiny baby Kaden squalling his lungs out one night had made him realize, after all options were exhausted for calming him. Except holding him. Tim had tried feeding, diaper change, blanket, no blanket, and all the normal needs he knew of.

But it turned out Kaden wanted to be held. He slowly quieted down to whimpers as he buried his face in Tim’s shoulder, chewing on his shirt and clenching a tiny baby fist in the fabric. As Tim carefully rubbed up and down his back, holding him close, he’d gone quiet, and finally, finally, relaxed. And eventually drifted off.

And that had changed a lot in Tim.

That had made him acknowledge a need he often denied himself.

And then Steph and he had reunited, after her ‘resurrection’ of sorts, and she’d stood by him when they wanted to take Kaden. She hadn’t even had a romantic interest in him at the time, though that had grown. She just cared about him, and about Kaden, easily seeing how much both needed each other and that Kaden needed to be protected.

It worked out well that both of them had something of a protective streak.

The night was chilly, and Jemma was very clearly cuddling into Kara’s back and shoulders. Her head was cushioned on her shoulder, and Tim could see a shudder go through her.

He thought they’d bundled her up warm enough. They certainly knew how by now. Their home didn’t exactly allow for more typical heating systems—there had been more than one stressful occasion where they didn’t have enough wood for the iron stove in the middle, usually due to it being too wet or something else they hadn’t accounted for. 

And then it occurred to him: Jemma might not be that cold. She might be scared.

And after that near brush with disaster, he didn’t blame her at all. He wished he could go back to comfort her, but it was his job to keep on point, and he was protecting her and his family by doing so. He stayed up there, eyes keen while he kept his body language as pedestrian as possible.

His kids were scared, and so he had to at least pretend he wasn’t.

The town was farther away than he would have liked. Anything more than two seconds was farther, though, so he let that go. It was just into the early gray light, and there were no signs of life. Still, Tim kept a close eye, unwilling to let his guard down.

That would be what Ra’s wanted.

“Daddy,” Jemma said, breaking the silence as was her custom, “I want food. Can I have lots and lots, cause Kaden needs grahams.”

“I don’t need crackers,” Kaden said very quietly, voice like it came from a deathly silent funeral. 

And, Tim looked back to Cass, and she nodded. She didn’t see any signs of a foe.

He came back to his kids at that, and said, “Okay. We’ll get you something to eat. It’s okay.” 

Kaden was pale, and he shook his head. “No.”

Steph frowned. She turned to him, saying, “Kaden, honey, it’s okay if you’re hungry. You do need to eat, we know that.”

He shook his head, clenching his teeth tightly. 

Tim crouched down to his level, saying, “Hey, Bug, you’re okay. I promise. We’re going to get some food, and then—“

“No!” Kaden’s voice sounded like glass breaking, sharp and quick. “We have to go to the safe place! We can’t stop for food!”

And Tim’s heart broke a little. A lot. As his son’s eyes filled with tears and his noisy, panicked breaths filled the morning silence, he felt like he really could hate people who had once been friends. The ones who had helped bring this about.

Tim very carefully picked Kaden up, holding him tightly. “It’s okay. You’re safe with us, I promise. Come on, Buddy, you’re okay.” He rubbed his head, feeling the tight cling from Kaden.

Kaden was sobbing, the tension clearly having hit his limit a long time ago. He was only eight, after all, and not exactly some psycho assassin trained not to have feelings.

Jemma’s eyes were wide, Tim realized, as she stared. Kara seemed to realize her shock, and got over her own to bring her over to Cass, who started to explain in quiet words that it was okay, but Kaden was very scared.

He couldn’t make out all of it, but he trusted Cass.

Kaden had quieted to whimpers at this point, clinging. Tim was not about to be allowed to put him down—he didn’t honestly want to.

“You’re okay,” Tim promised, pushing back his hair to press a kiss to his warm forehead. 

“I’ll take point,” Steph murmured, not about to attempt a transfer. Considering she was his equal, easily, in martial ability, it didn’t make much sense to try. 

Kara had cautiously brought Jemma over. 

“L’il Bug, you can’t cry now,” Jemma said helpfully, “You can cry after.”

“Jemma, honey,” Tim said as gently as possible as Kaden burrowed his face more into Tim’s jacket, "Sometimes people need to cry when it’s not the absolute best time. That’s usually when people have to cry the most.”

Jemma reached out a hand, rubbing roughly along Kaden’s shoulder blade. “Kaden, Momma and Daddy said we have to be brave.”

“Jemma.” Tim hadn’t meant for it to come out as sharp as it did.

But it did come out sharp, and the surprise on Jemma’s face, and then the anger at being corrected, showed the sharpness of the tone. “Daddy, you said it was dangerous! That’s why Aunt Kara is here, and if it wasn’t dangerous, she wouldn’t be, so Kaden has to not cry and be brave!”

She was clearly angry with him, eyes shining with defiance.

Tim sighed, and said, “Jemma, being brave is not pretending you’re not scared or not crying. It’s doing what needs to be done even when you’re scared.”

He let out another sigh. “I’m sorry I snapped. I know you’re trying to help. But it’s going to be okay, and Kaden can cry if he wants to.”

Jemma did not seem satisfied with this response, giving him an almost glare that rivalled Steph’s easily. She seemed very cross.

It was true she didn’t seem to entirely understand why Kaden acted the way he did, and normally, she handled it well. Tim guessed the tension was getting to her too.

He and Steph and Cass had so much more practice dealing with it than they did.

Tim could see a shopkeeper flip the ‘closed’ sign on a small grocery store sort of place, and turned towards it. “Come on. We’ll get some food, and then we’ll figure out transportation. How’s that?”

“It sucks,” Jemma responded sharply, looking at him viciously.

Kaden didn’t say anything.

Steph was shaking her head as she came over to grab Jemma’s hand. “Come on, firecracker. Rebellion against Dad is over, the grahams and milk peace treaty has been signed.”

“Momma,” Jemma complained, stomping along next to her. “I can hold my own hand!”

“But then whose hand would I get to hold?” Steph responded. “I need somebody’s, and yours happens to be the right size.”

Jemma gave a six year old approximation of a long suffering sigh, and said, “Okay, Momma, but one of these days I’m just going to give it the boot.”

Tim relaxed a little, seeing the temper fizzle out. Kaden wasn’t crying, only holding on tightly, so they went towards the store.

The store was a red and white wooden structure, the door creaking and a bell jingling as they went inside. It couldn’t be past five AM, Tim was sure. This store clearly opened early—either for the farm folks, or because the owner was an eccentric. There could easily be other reasons, so he kept on his guard.

The owner wasn’t in sight, but there was the sound of shuffling and items being moved in the back. It sounded like cans and bottles.

Jemma was delighted pretty quickly. Tim thought she might be made of rubber, given her ability to bounce back. “These candy look like legos!”

Steph was smiling, and said, “Pretty cool, huh? Bet that’s what King Candy makes his castle out of.”

“Yeah! And there’s the sherbert for Queen Frostine!” Jemma chirped, pointing out some mildly colored green and purple sherbet. “And there’re the lollies for the Lolly princess one! That’s as big as a cow’s butt!”

Tim felt Kaden slowly release his hold, and then wriggle down. Cautiously, he joined Jemma, and she grabbed his wrist excitedly, pointing out candy dots. “These are for making butts for the soldiers. The candy ones. They gotta have butts.” Then, she added thoughtfully, “They could be boobs too.”

“Or belly buttons, if they’re small,” Kaden said, voice quiet.

Jemma giggled, and practically yanked Kaden along to look at gummy candy. 

Steph shook her head, and said, “You guys watch them, I’ll get the food.” Cass followed her.

Tim nodded, and followed the kids, though letting them have just a little distance. Kara hung back a little more.

“Sharks!” Jemma opened her lips as far as they would go in a grimace. “Rawr!”

“…these are dolphins,” Kaden said pointedly.

“They’re just weird sharks.”

“No, these are dolphins—bottlenose, they’re gentle. Not like sharks.”

“Maybe these are gentle sharks. Maybe they pet things with their teeth!”

“That’s highly improbable,” another mimic of Tim, which had Kara smothering a giggle, “though, there are nurse sharks.”

He’d given her the ammunition to be right. Jemma grinned at him, and said, “These are nurse sharks! They take care of all the sick fish!”

Tim noticed movement, and saw the shopkeeper come out. It was a balding man, suspenders and glasses prominent. As was his gray mustache. He leaned over the small candy counter, and said, “You two sure like sharks, huh?”

They responded in fairly typical ways: Jemma made the shark teeth face again, and Kaden murmured something about only liking mako sharks.

The shopkeeper smiled. “Then you’ll love this.”

Tim reacted two seconds too late, the alarm bells going off too late, and he should have realized--

But Kara was not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah. This took forever to write, and I'm sorry! I hope this chapter makes sense, as well.
> 
> I feel like Kaden would reach his limit for tension and fear and uncertainty fairly fast, in some ways. He is a lot more scared than Jemma, but I think it makes sense because he's been in scary situations and knows more about how scary they are.
> 
> And Jemma also has a very resilient personality, for sure. :P

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Both kids are going to be in danger, because moving exposes Kaden to being discovered. So yay. Double extreme stress and peril.


End file.
